Semitic
Semitic (セミティック Semitikku) is a member of Civilization, holding the title of Antique, as well as the Second, and former, Guild Master for the guild during Minstrel's Grand Magic Games. He can be seen mostly within Civilization's Isolation, or next to Ah Moon, often accompanying his Guild Master on their travels. Semitic, despite not being an officially recognized title by himself, is often deemed to be the Vice Guild Master of Civilization, where even Ah Moon themselves introduce Semitic as such at times. After the Fall of Minstrel, at the age of 9, Semitic traveled around Minstrel by himself until he was found by Ah Moon and was invited into Civilization, to which Semitic accepted. Despite being vastly inexperienced in the art of magic, only having his Dimension magic at the time, Ah Moon saw potential within Semitic and offered to teach him in the art of magic. Due to Ah Moon's training, Semitic has been recognized as one of the strongest mages within Civilization, being only succeeded by Ah Moon in magic power. He seems to take his duties seriously, going to the extent of skipping meals just to make sure that he completes his tasks in a manner that would befit the guild. Semitic often has a calm demeanor, showing that even under pressure, he can keep a level head. This demeanor of his allows for his guild members to trust him in his orders when Ah Moon is not around, as well as going to him for advice when something is plaguing them. Civilization is seen as a neutral party within Fairy Tail: Horizon, where they've shown antagonistic tendencies, but as well as tendencies that help out the protagonists. Appearance History Personality Relationships Ah Moon Abilities and Magic Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Dimension Dimension is a Caster-Class Magic created by Semitic at a young age, although at the time, he held very little capabilities in using it. Upon first usage of this magic, a separate dimension is created, allowing for Semitic to traverse to and from it, so long as there is an entrance and exit portal created from the magic. This dimension cannot be accessed by any other means, making it a hindrance, as well as an advantage, for the user. At least one portal within the Human World must always stay open, or else the dimension created by this magic ceases to exist, causing whatever is in it to immediately perish, whether it's lifeforms or structures. Semitic has shown that he can alter the gravity within the dimension, stating that he was able to do this prior to achieving his Gravity Magic, making it easy for beings to live in. Despite having oxygen, the dimension, at a base state, lacked anything of note, being described as en endless void. It seems that the user is completely incapable of adding anything within the dimension itself, only capable of altering what's inside of it, so long as it's not living. This magic has also shown to have zero battle capabilities, as this magic holds little potential outside of its created dimension. If Semitic wanted to create another dimension with this magic, the dimension prior, if there was one created, will immediately disappear, limiting the user to have domain over one dimension at a time. This dimension acts as the "insides" of Civilization's Guild Building False Age, where one could enter via the building's fingers. Once someone is within a dimension created by this magic, they lose all contact with anything outside of it, such as communication magic, communication lacrima, or even their own presence, ceases to exist, making it seem as if they've dropped off the face of the planet. Even if one were to try and communicate with others inside the dimension, it has also proven to be difficult, such as when Melena attempted to use her Super Archive magic to communicate with others inside of it, only to be met with communication issues. Trivia *Semitic's name is directly derived from one of the Mseopotamian languages, where the Semitic Language was observed to be one of the earlier languages. *He uses the design of Gundham Tanaka, from the Danganronpa franchise, for his pre and post timeskip appearances. *His birthday, October 13th, falls on the same day as Astronomy Day within 2018, fitting with his Space theme, as well as following Semitic's Civilization theme. *Semitic follows Civilization's theme, where he represents the Ancient Civilization Mesopotamia. Mesopotamia is earliest known civilization dwelling within the realm of astronomy within the western continent. Semitic's Space theme is derived from this observation. Category:Mage Category:Former Guild Master Category:Space Magic User Category:Dimension User Category:Rules of the Area User Category:Gravity Magic User Category:Heavenly Body Users Category:Male Category:Caster Magic User Category:Fairy Tail: Horizon